


We Can Make It

by eastburnmegan



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, DNF, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, i had to add spice yknow, i made sapnap the mediator of the trio, im sorry, it's among us what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastburnmegan/pseuds/eastburnmegan
Summary: AYO so this is my first fanfiction on AO3, I hope it isn't too bad. This is an enemies to lover trope with Dream and George; after trying to survive on a ship that was supposedly conducting "safe" experiments, the Dream Team finds out otherwise. They eventually make it to a planet similar to Earth, yet different since it's,, yknow,, not Earth. Lots of conflict, lots of characters, lots of DNF :]Keep in mind this is based around Among Us so obviously there will be death, violence, murder, knives, that sort of thing.Don't know if anyone will see this but if you do someday, hello and thanks for reading!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hello, hi! Welcome to this story! Keep in mind this is an *ENEMIES TO LOVER* trope, don't get mad that the bois aren't together right away please :') There is also strong language in the story so be away of that. I expect there to be quite a few chapters in this fic so please be patient with me and let me write them. This story is based off of the song Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood, The 100 (a show by CW channel), and of course, Among Us. Enjoy the read :D

The metal floor rattled. The air was odorless except for the occasional hint of copper that would make its way to the nose. The engine was loud, everyone could hear the droning buzz. 

George looked nervously around the drop ship. There were multiple people with him, all chosen at random to be sent to work in a lab on a separate rocket. A tall male, just to the right of George, mocked him. His suit was a murky yellow, which is the color George knew as green.  
"Poor blue boy," the green man said, his voice dripping with an American accent. He was from the eastern wing of their home ship. "Can't wait to see how he handles himself around the experiments."  
George looked away for a moment but let thoughts stroll through his mind. He was small, but that doesn't mean he couldn't get this guy to shut up. They were all strapped in seats anyway.  
"Be quiet, dickhead." George growled.

He was wearing a mask. George could only guess he had an angry expression planted on his face. 

"What's your name, idiot?" the American man asked.

George huffed. The audacity of this guy. "It's George." He eyed his foe. "Who the hell are you?" 

There was a long pause, like this man didn't know his own name. George waited. And listened. And waited some more.

"My name is Dream. Or at least, that's what you should call me."

George scoffed at this and turned away. The ship continued it's familiar rattling and intense shaking. However, the population of the drop ship was abruptly shaken up by a sense of changed direction. 

"We must be landing in the port!" A voice cried out from the dark. The port was a dock on a separate ship that contained the lab and multiple biological tests. 

George couldn't picture someone as obnoxious as Dream enjoying himself here. 

The ship continued turning slowly and it tried to lock into place. A loud click, hiss, and sharp jerk let everyone know that they had successfully made it onto the port of the new ship. As they slowly started to unbuckle themselves from their seats, there was a loud beep emitted from each person. They all wore an anklet that monitored their heart rate and bodily functionality. No one really knew why they needed it, but oh well.

The door of the drop ship opened and it revealed a large cafeteria, complete with square tiling and large, circular tables bolted into the floor. A young woman in a red astronomical suit approached from a door to their left. 

"Hello, everyone."

There was a long pause.

George glanced at Dream to the side of him and noticed he was looking around the room uncomfortably. He was glad to know he wasn't the only one who thought this was awkward. 

More silence awaited them. The woman held each persons' gaze as she smiled broadly. Her dark, purple-y eye bags gave away how fatigued she must have been feeling.

"Welcome," she said.

A teenage boy, most likely around 16 by the way he sounded, spoke up. "Lady?" He visibly flinched a bit as the woman's gaze shot to his face in a quick attempt to grasp eye contact. "Hi, we know we're welcome, that's why we were sent here. What are we supposed to do?"

The woman sighed. "Mm, yes. What are we supposed to do?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she suddenly twitched, grabbed her gut, and lurched forward like she was about to throw up. Everyone jumped back, expecting fluids to fly everywhere. None came. "Sorry." She said with a smile. "Sorry," she repeated. "You are here to work with biological experiments to see which paras- to see which supplement will let human bodies adapt to environmental changes faster."

George didn't like this. He didn't like it one bit. Science was okay, he didn't hate it and he didn't love it, but he knew that this woman wasn't alright.

"If you don't mind me asking, miss," he spoke up. "What's your name?" 

The woman broadened her grin and peered into George's soul. "My name is Tea." She laughed and started itching behind her ear. "It's funny," Tea said. "It's spelled like tea, like the drink, but it's pronounced as Tia, y'know? People always used to struggled with that. When I was growing up, I-" she took her hand away from her head and grabbed at her gut again, this time getting a bloody nose when she stumbled towards the group. "Sorry," she smiled. 

George felt bad. Tea was pretty, if not attractive. She had an accent, not sure what type it was though. She had long, long dark brown hair that reached almost past her hips. She had soft, chocolate eyes that almost looked pained. She had a proportionate face, and as George studied her closely, he realized she had a slit on her upper lip. It was almost hidden by her nose bleed.

He cringed and wanted to help her as she dropped and doubled over, her nose continuing to pump blood. She twitched in place on the floor. Two bulky figures emerged from the same door that she had come through and quickly made their way over. Tea was lifted by her elbows and she was half carried, half dragged away. 

George wanted to cry. And by the looks of some other peoples' faces, so did they. 

There was a hiss and the sound of metal scraping along the floor. Another door opened, on their right. This time a man walked out. He had a gruff face and a scratchy looking beard. He sighed and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Another one lost. Sad she won't make it." 

A gasp came from behind George. Hushed conversation fell upon the group. He felt his own stomach drop.

The man who had walked out of the door introduced himself as Kyle, disregarding the signs of panic in the room.  
"You are going to be placed into 2 groups," he cleared his throat. "one person within your half of the group will be anonymously chosen and given a supplement test. We will then return to this cafeteria and ask you to complete a list of tasks. Please cooperate, this will go much more smoothly." 

A list was yanked from his pocket and he cleared his throat again as he read out the grouping. George caught a glimpse of the writing on the page. There weren't names on the paper, there were numbers.

Numbers?

George looked at his suit, trying to find something to clarify why there were numbers instead of names. Then he found it. On his right pant leg, there were embroidered details. 

b02. 

He wondered what that meant. He looked at the teenage boy's embroidery in front of him. 

r67.

Hm. 

A dark, pissy yellow flashed in the corner of his eye. He wondered what Dream's said. The tall man was talking to a different person who was wearing a black suit. Maybe George could glance at it if he walked by?

George took a couple steps on the other side of the room. As he swooped past, he quickly read g15 sewn into the side.

The letters must mean colours. 

He was blue, Dream was green.


	2. Teams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a SHORT chapter, I felt like it needed to be written though to set up the storyline a bit more. I usually aim to make my chapters around 1500 words if not more but this one was only 500. Enjoy!

"b02!"   
A loud call was ringing from the front of the room.   
"You are part of group two." The voice continued. Kyle gestured to his right. "Just, uh, stand here for me." 

"n36!" 

The man in the black suit that was talking to Dream gave George a sturdy pat on the shoulder as he took his place beside him.

What? 

Oh. N, for negro. 

(Authors note lol for anyone who doesn't know, negro is the colour black in Spanish)

"g15!" 

Dream. 

George grumbled at the thought of him having to work with this asshole. All these people in the room, and of course Dream was who got picked to be on his team. Hopefully the tasks wouldn't take too long. 

The rest of the names were called. There were five people in George's group and five others in the different group. One person came up with idea to have everyone introduce themselves so they could refer to each other better. 

A feminine, German accent spoke first. "I'm Niki," she said.  
"Wilbur." A British man spoke out.  
George gave a small smile. "George." He watched Dream turn his face to the man in the black suit.  
"I'm Sapnap," he said.  
"Dream." The green-suited man grinned. His mask only covered the top half of his face.

His teeth were so straight. Perfect, almost. 

George wanted to punch them.

The door that Kyle had come through was opened again. More men, dressed in what looked like a type of decontamination suit, came into the room. 

George panicked as one came at him and grabbed his shoulder and elbow. "Hey, what are you-?" 

"Hold on," Sapnap started to reach out and try to pry the man's hands off of George, but he was stopped and also roughly taken by the arm.

Dream took a couple steps away while two men went at him, most likely due to the fact that he was tall. Trying to move away did nothing, though, as the firm grip of the mysterious men encased them.

George's heart was pounding in his ears as he was yanked away from the group aggressively. The men brought him to the door and pulled him through, making him feel helpless as he watched his group get farther and farther with glistening eyes. 

He was pushed onto a wall marked with tape and pinned by his elbows. A third man appeared from down the hall, preparing an injection. George writhed in the hands of these people. Will he end up like Tea? He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be in pain. 

The needle sank into his arm, and he collapsed. His vision went black, and his hearing soon tuned out the world with incessant ringing. Then, silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback at all, write a comment down below and let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	3. Maps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter :] I hope the story has been alright so far! Also to clear up confusion, Dream's mask only covers the top half of his face as of right now. (So his eyes and the bridge of his nose kinda) So anyone looking at him can see his mouth moving lol but they can't really see anything else.

George woke up in a bright, white room. It was empty except for a bed and IV pump. The light hurt his eyes as he tried to take in his surroundings; the last thing he remembered was collapsing on the cold, tiled ground. 

He felt panicked. He felt alone. Where was he? Where was Dream? Where was Wilbur? And Niki, and Sapnap? 

In front of him was a door. Nothing special about it; there wasn't a handle or window. He studied it closely. Obviously people had to come in and out of here, right? So, how would they do that? 

George stood up out of the bed and padded along the floor. He was shocked by the cold that met his feet. George had barely realized that he wasn't dressed in his suit anymore, he was now in, what he could only guess was, a hospital gown. 

"Whatever."

He shrugged to himself carelessly and continued walking to the door. As he approached it cautiously, he tried waving his hand past the panel. Nothing.

Dang.

George tried again, waving his hand around the frame of the door this time.

Nothing.

He turned and paced in a circle, moving his hand to hold the bridge of his nose.

C'mon George, think. How is this possible?

He was in his own world, feeling stuck. How was he meant to get out? 

That's when his heart stopped beating and he felt his stomach drop out of fear.

Two men, yet again dressed in their white suits, stormed through the door. With them, they carried George's blue space wear. They threw it on the floor in front of him and turned and left, the door closing behind them.

"You bastards could've at least said something!" George cried out, aiming his voice outwards but he doubted they could hear him. 

He was cold. 

As George stared down at his suit, he decided the best thing to do was put it on. There was no point in being cold just to spite these people. 

The second he secured all the buckles and straps of his suit, the men came bursting through the door again.

A hand raised to George's neck and he felt a sharp impact behind his skull. The world went dark, yet again, and he weakly gave in.

The minute he regained his consciousness, George shot straight up, a hand outstretched. It was different though. He was back in the cafeteria, this time with the multiple others that were on the drop ship with him. 

Niki slowly raised her head as she came to. Wilbur was sat across the table, also seemingly confused. 

A groggy voice spoke up weakly. "George." 

He turned around and saw Sapnap. George immediately stood up and rushed over, desperate for answers.

"Sapnap, what happened? Did you get taken, too? Were you in a white room?" 

He felt bad for bombarding the guy with questions, but he was craving the method behind the madness of the men here.

Sapnap scratched at his cheek. "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. Did you get a vaccine of some kind?"

George blinked. He hardly remembered that. "Y-yeah, I did." 

That means he wasn't sick. He was going to be okay. They wouldn't infect two people in the same group, right? 

"Dream!" Sapnap called out. "Get over here." 

Dream's hair was messy and rigid. George assumed he must have ran his hands through it or pulled on it. 

The masked man walked over, turning to face George.

"I wonder how you handled that, hm? So wimpy, so small. It couldn't have gone great for you."

Before George could snap back, Sapnap huffed. "Lay off him, Dream. Sit down."

A loud screech came from the speaker system. 

"You have all been given a list of tasks. Please complete them efficiently."

Then silence. 

Dream, George, and Sapnap all looked at eachother. Sapnap spoke first.  
"So. Let's get these done, shall we?"  
He got up and lead George and Dream to the door in front of them. It was the exit to the cafeteria. 

"On my list it says I have to do an admin card swipe," Dream said. He pointed to a sign on the wall. "Admin is here, on the left."

George peered down to his own list. It also had the card swipe on it. He glanced at Sapnap and the man in the black suit shook his head. 

"I don't have the card swipe," he said. "I have a scan in the medical bay if you both want to come with me."

George shrugged. "Yeah, let me do this and we can go."

He walked toward the card swipe slot and fumbled around in his pockets, looking for a card that may have been placed into one of them. He had guessed correctly, pulling out an ID from his left leg pouch. 

He took the card in his left hand and swiped it quickly. 

T o o f a s t. 

Alright.

George dragged his hand slowly with the card through the scanner.  
The machine beeped and caused George to groan in frustration.  
T o o s l o w.

Dream wheezed at George's struggle; George couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous noise coming from the man in the green space wear. 

"You have to do it like this, George." Dream said as he wiped one of his eyes that was watering from laughing too hard. His green glove took the card from George and ran it through at a perfect speed. 

George scoffed with a hidden smile. "Whatever." 

The two men left the admin room, joining up with Sapnap in storage as he finished fusing wires together.  
"Ready?" George asked him.  
"Yeah, we can go. Dream can you pull out your map?"  
"Sure," Dream replied, quickly reaching to behind his shoulder where a small pocket resided. "It's this way."

They continued along the way, going through storage and turning past the electrical room.

"Oh shoot, wait." Dream huffed at himself. 

George watched him study the piece of paper.

"Crap. I led us the wrong way, it would've been shorter to go through the cafeteria. Sorry guys."

George jumped as Sapnap's arm appeared beside him and heard his voice in his ear. "No problem man, let's just keep going." 

The three of them continued, and found Niki in the security room after they passed lower engine. She was kneeling by the vent in the corner, twisting a screw.

"Niki?" George called her name.

"Hi, guys!" She said back. George could've sworn he saw a look of panic on her face. If it was there, though, it was gone now. "I was just, mm, fixing the vent. Any of you have that task?"

Dream shook his head, as did Sapnap and George. 

"Oh. Well. I'm off to lower engine now. See you guys later!" Niki said cheerfully.

George noticed how she scratched behind her ear as she walked out.

"Okay, if we leave here and make two rights, we'll run into medbay," Dream said, inspecting the map.

Sapnap smiled. "Sounds good. I'll race you guys."

George laughed. "Okay. And I'll win."  
Dream shoved the blue-dressed man playfully. "Oh come on now, we all know I'm the hardest to beat."  
George smirked. "Prove it."  
On the same beat, the three of them took off running. They laughed, ran into each other, and shoved each other into walls.

George scrambled around the second right corner, just ahead of Dream, but then stopped dead in his tracks. 

His eyes obtained a burning sensation. 

Dream grabbed his shoulder. "How did you win that? You run so-" his sentence trailed off as he saw what George was looking at. 

Sapnap came last and didn't hesitate to argue his loss. Dream firmly shook his head to him and pointed straight ahead. The three of them stared in front of them.

There, on the floor, was Wilbur. Stabbed and sliced through the gut, dead. Bleeding out on the ground. 

His eyes? Lifeless.


	4. Accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't know if posting chapters all at once was a good idea but thank you SO much for the TWO KUDOS!! I seriously didn't think anyone would see this. At all. But you did! Hopefully if you're still reading this story that means it's entertaining and you enjoy it. If so, I'm glad! Thanks for stickin' around <3

The body was just; laying there.

George felt tears creeping out of the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them, not wanting to cry in front of Sapnap and Dream.

Dream stepped in front of George, blocking his view of Wilbur's disheveled corpse. 

He watched as Dream tilted his head downward and heard a stifled sigh seep through his mask.

Sapnap had a hand on his face, covering his eyes.

George broke in the silence. He broke down to a million, shattered pieces. Tears escaped his eyes, running down his cheek and then dropping to the floor.

"This is all your fault, Dream," he blamed. 

Dream turned around and took a step back. "My fault? What the hell, man?" 

George was sobbing. This was too much for him to take. He didn't ask to be here; he didn't ask to see his friend laying dead on the floor.

"W-we could've been here already if you knew how to read a fucking map!" George cried out. "We could've been here. We could've been here! We could've protected him! Saved him, even!" 

Dream stepped into George's face. The ceramic mask was so close. 

George should've ripped it off when he had the chance. 

Dream's voice cracked as he yelled at the smaller man. " _My_ fault? Did you really just blame me for a _death?_ A death of our _friend?_ Our _teammate?_ What is wrong with you?!" The green suit rustled as he sank down to the floor. "What is wrong with you?" He asked again, quietly. 

George watched Dream's shoulders gently shake, signifying he was upset and most likely crying. 

Sapnap just stared at the floor. He hadn't said much of anything until now. "Should we... report it, or something?" 

A sharp exhale came from where Dream was sitting. "We could," he said, shakily. 

George tried to stop his grief and tears.

_Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it._

They needed to figure out who did this. They needed to figure out who was the murderer among them.

"Let's report it," George said. "We need to know who killed him." 

Dream aggressively ran his hands through his hair and snarled at George. "I thought I killed him, no? Isn't that what you just said?" 

George wanted to punch him. 

"Fuck off, Dream."

Sapnap grabbed George's shoulder and stood in between him and Dream. "Let's go, guys. If someone find us around here, we're going to look suspicious." 

Dream turned away from them and walked out of the medical bay. Sapnap and George followed. They weren't far from the cafeteria, which is where a meeting button sat on a table.

Right as the three of them made it to the button, Niki came crashing into the cafeteria from the opposite side of the room. She was panting, clearly out of breath, and she held a big grin on her face. Her eyes found the trio and a shocked look came across her face.

"Oh. Hey."

Dream stepped in front of George, again, clouding his view of Niki.

"Niki," Dream started. "Why are you so out of breath?" 

The young woman laughed. "I was just racing Corpse, that's all." 

Stepping away from Dream, George saw that she held her smile for an abnormally long time. He thought he should tell Niki the news about their friend. "We found Wilbur in med bay. He's...dead." 

Niki's smile remained on her face. "Well then; that's terrible." 

Dream shoved George back and behind him again then slammed his hand down onto the red button.

People from all different directions came flocking into the cafeteria. Some ran in, others seemed lost. 

"Wilbur is dead," Dream announced. "We found him in the medical bay. I think it's Niki," he stated. "She was closest to him, and yet when George told her the news about Wilbur's death, she wasn't phased." 

Sapnap nodded. "Yeah, if you're best friends with someone, wouldn't you be a bit more upset about their death?" 

"How do we know it's not you, Dream? You accused Niki pretty quickly." A deep, rumbling voice escaped from the group of people. George pinpointed the man who was speaking. He was also wearing a mask, like Dream. 

Corpse.

George swallowed. He was mad at Dream, sure, but did the green-suited man deserved to be taken off the ship to who knows where? No. He didn't.

"He was with me," George said. "Dream was with me and Sapnap the whole time. There's no way he could've done it." 

There were multiple murmurs among the group. 

Along the wall, tablets lit up in correspondence to the colors of the suits. The loud speaker came on again.

"Please pick up your correspondingly colored tablet and vote anonymously. Thank you." A click signified the end of the message.

George ended up finding his blue tablet and voted for the option of "Niki." What he had said to everyone was true; Dream couldn't have done it because he was with him and Sapnap the entire time. 

Loud beeping signaled the end of the voting time was near. 

After everyone had come back to the cafeteria table and the votes had been counted, two people dressed in white grabbed Niki by the arms and dragged her out the door with no hesitation. She kicked and thrashed around, screaming for them to let her go.

George exhaled sharply. If he hadn't said anything, that could've been Dream. 

Almost as if someone had been reading his mind, two more staff members barged into the cafeteria yet again. They shoved George to the side and reached for Dream's shoulders and elbows. Dream yelled out in surprise as he was yanked away. His feet dragged along the floor; he looked desperate to escape. Both Sapnap and George huddled closer to each other as they called out for their partner.

" _Dream!_ " Sapnap's voice wavered. 

Dream's mask slipped down to cover his top lip as he tried to pry himself free of the hardened grasp of his captors.

George watched as Dream tried to pull a dead-weight on the people dressed in white. They did stumble, but it wasn't enough for him to break free. In fact, it only made them angry. One took a hard fist and slammed it into Dream's gut.

"Dream..." George whimpered quietly to himself. He watched as the person who had seemed so big before now was crumpled in front of him, cringing and submitting to aggressive, controlling humans. 

As the man in the green suit was dragged through the doors on the opposite side of the room, George threatened to break down again. Dream's terrified cries for help rang throughout the cafeteria. 

"Sapnap!" 

Dream tried to pull away once more.

" _Sapnap!_ " 

The door was about to shut behind him; his voice broke as he slipped away.

_"GEORGE!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate any feedback! Leave a comment and let me know what you think of this so far :D


	5. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 KUDOS AND 44 HITS??? HOW? That is absolutely insane ;-; I'm so glad there are real people clicking on my story and actually enjoying it; I love you all so much. Anyway, on with the story!

_GEORGE!_

_George!_

_george..._

The haunting scream for help echoed in George's head.

He wanted to cry. Again. 

Yes, he knows he was mad at Dream. He hates the guy. Hated? George wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that Dream was a constant factor; a forever unchanging variable. He also was aware that Dream was probably one of the strongest people in their entire group. Mentally and physically. If anyone could fight the ways of the people on this ship, it would be Dream. 

George wanted to fall apart. He told Dream he thought he was a killer. He never said thank you for... well, George wasn't sure what he wanted to thank Dream for. 

Sapnap kicked one of the tables' legs over and over again. He was breathing heavy and looked like he was about to collapse. George felt even _more_ guilty now; Sapnap and Dream were actually friends, unlike himself and Dream.

"Hey, Sapnap, why don't we sit down over there." George pointed to across the room at an empty table. 

As soon as they had seated themselves, Sapnap placed his elbows on the table and cried into his hands. George wanted to help him, but he couldn't think of anything else to do besides just sit with him and validate how he was feeling.

"It's okay," he said. "We'll get him back."

Sapnap snapped at George through tears. "Shut the hell up, man. We aren't getting him back, he's gone for good. He was my _best friend._ He was nearly my brother. You might not have gotten along with him, but I did. He was like family. So either stop your stupid, sappy condolences or get the fuck away from me."

The door ahead of them hissed open. George was hoping it was Dream for a millisecond. Not for him, but for Sapnap. He was disappointed to see it was only Kyle again; back to play his sick games. 

"Hello again, everyone." 

The group of participants grumbled to each other, keeping their eyes focused on the man in front of them.

"Tubbo, relax." A British voice chirped out. It was that teenage boy from before. 

"Tommy; Tommy, I can't." a reply was hoarsely whispered back. The voice was wavering. The voice was scared.

George didn't blame them. They were young; they had lives to live. Instead they were stuck here, floating on a ship with insane people. 

The lights flickered a bit. Kyle cleared his throat, as he always did, and only stated one thing.

_"Round two."_

That was all he said. Kyle nodded to himself and then walked back out from where he came. The door shut behind him and the group was back to their own devices again. 

Sapnap got up from the table and started walking into storage. George went to follow him, but Sapnap spun around and angrily told him to leave him alone. George decided that giving him space wasn't a bad idea; he acknowledged Sapnap and instead left for reactor. 

On his way, he passed the hallway in front of the med bay. George felt sick. He peered in, giving in to his human curiosity. Wilbur's body was gone, much to George's relief. As least the people here didn't leave bodies around.

He continued at a brisk walk and made a left at the next corner. Looking down the corridor, the reactor was to George's right. He turned into the room and approached the keypad the stand.

As he started copying the blinking code that was displayed, the ship's lights flared and then fell dark. The reactor still was producing light, so the power outage didn't worry George that much; he just hoped Sapnap was okay. 

He shrugged it off and continued his task.

_beep._

_beep. beep_

Peaceful clicking of the keys brought George to a calm mindset. Who knew doing this would make him feel slightly better after everything that's happened?

Or not.

He yelled as a pair of hands grabbed him out of, well, _nowhere_ and slammed him into the wall. He sank to the floor, scared. He was dizzy.

A stiff, yet familiar, voice made George tremble.

"Georgie, don't be afraid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any feedback in the comments! Anything is appreciated :]


	6. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70 hits and 7 kudos I- I'm going to cry. This is absolutely crazy! Anyway, I think this chapter is going to have quite a bit of story to it. I hope you enjoy!

"Georgie, don't be afraid."

George was looking into the face of Dream's mask. 

The American man's voice was _dripping_ with a threatening strain. It scared George; if he was being totally honest. The older knew something wasn't right, though. He may not have liked Dream, but that was because he was an arrogant ass. Not because he was a terrifying monster. 

George watched his former teammate scratch behind his ear.

_No._

This could not be happening. Dream was infected. He had been injected with the "supplement." George knew what happened after seeing Tea and Niki. The person goes insane and loses control of themselves. He knew that this could be it for him. Although, if Dream was just injected less than twenty minutes ago, how quickly could it be affecting him? 

"Dream." George quietly muttered. "Dream, please. It's me, George! We're friends with Sapnap, remember?"

Dream's nose started to run with blood. 

"Dream, no! Dream," George cried out. He was going to die. He knew it. Both him _and_ Dream. 

"George," Dream sputtered out. "George, this hurts. My insides feel like they're being torn apart. This hurts-" he coughed and shook his head. "George, are you ready? To visit Wilbur?" he hissed.

George was so confused. He had just acted normal? Unless...

Dream was fighting for control. This wasn't Dream, this was the parasite. The real Dream was on the inside, fighting the pain. Fighting to save himself. _Watching_ as this other persona was threatening to kill George.

The dark haired man watched as Dream slowly retracted a knife from his side pocket of his suit. "Dream," he whispered. "Dream, _please._ "

The green suited man advanced onto George. He brought his weapon to the other's throat. His left hand, that had crossed over George, pinning him down, moved away and up to steady the knife. 

George took his chance and pulled Dream away by his mask, leaving it to fall off of his face. He ran towards the reactor again, using its light to see. Dream shambled over to him, gripping his mask in his hands, blood cascading down his face. 

Holy-

Holy _fuck._

George's breath hitched a bit as Dream slumped down in front of him. George crouched down, looking at Dream's face. He could finally see his eyes. The windows to Dream's soul. They were, there's simply no other way to put it, gorgeous.

They were a deeper yellow; golden, almost. 

George assumed they were green.

He kicked himself, unsure of his own thoughts. He was straight, he didn't get feelings for men. Especially not ones who were total jerks _or_ trying to kill him. Plus, he wasn't admiring him anyway. He was just... taking note of Dream's appearance.

The lights of the ship flared back on. George had to blink a couple of times to let himself adjust. As he focused more on Dream's face in the light, he lost his breath. The younger's eyes were piercing into him; he had freckles lightly splotched along his cheeks.

With the bright light and Dream being so close to George's face, the blue-suited man was able to see just how soft his lips were, even though they were becoming caked in blood from his nose bleed.

George was confused by own thoughts. 

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

The peace didn't last long. 

The lights that had just turned back on began to flash a bright red. Dream sank away from George, shaking violently.

_"OXGYEN DEPLETING. OXYGEN DEPLETING."_

"Dream," George started. "We have to go. C'mon," 

Dream didn't move. No words came out of his mouth. Blood kept an even pace, slinking down his face.

George wasn't strong, so maybe it was the adrenaline of the possibility he was about to run out of air, but he hoisted Dream's weight onto his hips and shoulders and lugged them both out of reactor. 

The hallway seemed so _long._

He trudged toward the cafeteria. God, it felt so far away.

_"35 SECONDS REMAINING. OXYGEN DEPLETING. 35 SECONDS REMAINING."_

George wasn't going to make it out of here. He wasn't able to move Dream fast enough. They were going to die.

Until Sapnap...saved the day?

George whipped around, hearing loud footsteps running behind him. 

It _was_ Sapnap. 

His friend in the black suit bounded up next to him and grabbed the other side of Dream. 

"You doing alright?" George asked Sapnap.

"Now is not the time, George," Sapnap responded, huffing heavily. 

By the time they reached the cafeteria, it was empty.

_"7 SECONDS REMAINING. OXYGEN DEPLETING. 7 SECONDS REMAINING."_

"Sapnap, where do we go?!" George cried out in a panic. 

"I, uh, I-I don't know."

They spun around in circles, looking for help. 

A deep voice called out to them from their right.

_"George! Sapnap! Guys, RUN!"_

George grunted as Sapnap pulled him towards the voice. 

"George, I need you to lift more and walk faster. We aren't going to make it." 

The two of them half carried Dream to the port door, where multiple people from their group were buckled into their previous drop ship.

The door was shut.

"LET US IN! HELP US!" Sapnap screamed for help.

_"3... 2... 1... OXYGEN DEPLETED."_

George felt choked. His eyes burned and he collapsed onto the ground. In his peripheral vision, he saw Sapnap also hit the floor. He couldn't talk. George rested a hand on Sapnap's shoulder and squeezed it gently. This was the end for them. It had to be.

It wasn't.

A firm, tough grip yanked George into the drop ship after he heard the door slide open. Sapnap and Dream were pulled in, close behind. The door clicked shut and George gasped. 

He was alive.

He was fucking alive.

He had air? 

This must be a dream, right?

_Dream._

"He's infected!" George yelled out, gesturing to his teammate on the floor. 

A wave of panic spread throughout the drop ship. Corpse cleared his throat and pointed to four empty seats.

One used to be Niki's.

"You guys can sit on these two seats, closest to the group. Dream can sit on the outside seat with with one spot in between you and him so he can't possibly hurt you."

George glanced down at Dream. He was so pitiful, writhing around on the ground. All he wanted to do was save him. It was inhumane to let someone suffer through this. 

"Alright," George said, turning back to Corpse. "Let's put him in the seat and see where this gets us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback of any sort is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback at all, please leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
